Clases de Vuelo
by ElyRnz
Summary: ¿Desde cuando ella provoca tanto en mi?... Desde siempre contesto mi conciencia. Y era verdad. Y ella que decia que una escoba no era de ayuda ¿Verdad, Hermione?


* * *

**D**isclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter es creación de J.K Rowling y los derechos son de la WB  
**N/A** al final.

* * *

**C**lases de vuelo.

-_Eme.Ka_-

**E**lla parecía apunto de lanzarme un hechizo prohibido cuando grito por octava vez.

-¡No Harry!- y pude notar notoriamente el tono suplicante en su voz. Ella me lleva por lo menos dos metros de distancia, nunca creí que caminara tan deprisa pero, al parecer eso de cargarse una docena de libros diarios baba mucho mejores resultados que una sesión de entrenamiento de Quiddicth.

-¿Puedes al menos detenerte?- grite a la desesperada, ella se detuvo solo lo suficiente como para enviarme una mirada ceñuda, _otra vez_. Mi respiración cada vez era más agitada y ella sin preocuparse siguió con su camino.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga en otra lengua?- dijo claramente molesta. Maldije internamente ¡Yo que creía tener condición física! -Tu mejor que nadie debe saber que no me gusta volar, yo simplemente ¡Lo detesto!

-Y lo se... Y es por eso que quiero ayudarte. -Casi pude oír como dejaba escapar un bufido de desesperación.- Somos amigos ¿no? Pero, esta bien Hermione, si tu no quieres hacerlo no habrá nin... -no pude terminar la frase, se había girado tan bruscamente que apenas tuve tiempo de frenarme para no chocar contra ella.

-¡No te atrevas!- me grito. -Conozco bastantemente bien tus tácticas de convencimiento como para darme cuenta cuando las quieres utilizar conmigo. -Hablaba tan deprisa... no obstante había entendido lo suficiente para darme cuenta que era mejor no seguir insistiendo. -¡No! -sentencio al tiempo que golpeaba mi frente con su dedo índice.

O Ron sabe muy bien como convencerme o yo soy un verdadero idiota.  
Sabía perfectamente bien que Hermione jamás se subiría aun infernal palo de madera, tal vez incluso ella preferiría saltarse una clase de aritmancia a hacerlo. Pero gracias a las grandiosas ideas de mi querido amigo, él cual me aposto a que no lograría hacer que Hermione volara, me encuentro frente a la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts dispuesta a mandarme a la enfermería si vuelvo a insistir.

Bufo y logro que volviera a ponerle atención.

-Dame una buena razón, Harry y acepto. -determino. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y de un momento a otro sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...  
Cinco latidos, demasiado tiempo. La apuesta se fue al demonio. Asentí levemente y Hermione sonrió.

-Te veré luego, la profesora Vector viene hacia acá y quiero preguntarle si... -De acuerdo lo aceptaba, podía ver los labios de Hermione moverse, podía incluso sentir su aliento, pero no escuchaba nada. Sus labios se movían; lento, suave, su aliento comenzaba a embriagarme y de repente sentí la necesidad de acercarme más a ella, a ellos...  
-Si, te veré luego. -la corte. Prácticamente comencé a correr después de darme la vuelta, y podía sentir la mirada de Hermione clavada en mi nuca pero yo no tenia tiempo de darle una explicación.

_¿Desde cuando ella provocaba eso en mí?_La sala común esta tan abarrotada como de costumbre, tarde varios minutos antes de encontrar a Ron semidormido sobre una butaca. Tenia que aceptar mi derrota.

-Lo ves... ¡Te lo dije! Hermione no se subiría a una escoba aunque de ellos dependiera su vida. -comento una vez que le conté lo sucedido.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -conteste. Y puedo asegurar que Ron me dio una larga explicación del porque de la respuesta de nuestra amiga, sin embargo yo no le ponía ni una pisca de atención.

-_¿Por qué?, ¿Sera que ella...?_

-¿Decías algo Harry? -me interrumpió muy acertadamente y yo casi me sonrojo, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-No, no era nada. -En ese mismo instante el retrato de la dama gorda se hizo aun lado dejando entrar una Hermione vacilante pero decidida.

-Harry... -me llamo, alcé mi vista lo suficiente como para observarla y luego ella procedió. -Si en verdad quieres enseñarme a volar, acepto. -el brazo de Ron resbalo, yo arrugue el entrecejo, ella se mordió el labio y respondí.

-No.

El alivio de Hermione era tan evidente que no podía evitar sonreír, tan rápido como había llegado ella se había ido, y lo hizo sin darse cuenta de la incredulidad de Ron.

-¡Estas loco!, ¿Por qué te negaste? - me recriminaba. Pero no podía contestarle, no podía por el simple hecho de que ni yo conocía una respuesta exacta.

_¿Desde cuando ella provocaba tanto en mí?_

Aun era demasiado temprano, Ron roncaba mientras se removía en las sabanas al tiempo que yo tomaba mi escoba entre las manos.

El Quiddicth es una bendición en situaciones como esta. Seguramente si volaba un poco aclararía mi situación.

El Quiddicth es una autentica perdida de tiempo cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

Una figura apareció en las gradas, y casi inmediatamente pude distinguir de quien se trataba, fue de gran ayuda vislumbrar como se abría un libro para saber que era _ella_.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunte y ella arrugo la nariz, bien podría asegurar que interrumpí su lectura, pero ella había interrumpido mi practica ¿Qué no?

-Ron me lo conto. -dijo simplemente. -Lo de la apuesta. -apunto al ver que no entendía.

Me miro, se puso de pie dejando su libro sobre las gradas. Dio un paso hacia delante y eso basto para que el palo de escoba resbalara entre mis manos.

-Gracias... -musito, yo trague la saliva que se había acumulado en mi garganta.

-Ya no importa. -dije con voz rasposa. Ella se puso de puntillas y logro encerrarme en uno de sus abrazos.

Una loca idea cruzo por mi mente, agradecí a mi agilidad y pedí ayuda a Merlín para que después de eso yo no muriera en manos de mi mejor amiga.  
Pero cuando se separo bruscamente de mi me di cuenta de que si quería sobrevivir se requería algo mas de suerte.

-¡Harry!-grito escandalizada. Yo reí y eso le molesto. Hermione dudaba entre soltarse de mi o no pero al final solo se aferro mas a mi cuello y pude notarla temblar. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse y en la de ella podía leerse claramente el desprecio que sentía en ese momento hacia mi persona.

-Hermione... -la llame pero ella no respondió, incluso se atrevió a soltarse y se agarro con todas sus fuerzas al palo de la escoba, quise reír pero un sabor amargo inundo mi garganta cuando ella se separo. -Vamos, Hermione... -le suplique pero no funciono. Apreté la mandíbula y sin pensarlo _mucho_ hice que la escoba diera una pirueta. -No voy a aterrizar hasta que me hables...- amenacé, pero de nuevo no hubo contestación, hice varias piruetas hasta que Hermione grito.  
-¡Por favor, Harry! -Rápidamente me percate que se encontraba al borde del llanto.

Ella me maldecía.  
Yo me maldecía.

-¿Desde cuando, Hermione? -pregunte y ella arrugo en entrecejo.

-¿Desde cuando que? -dijo. La frialdad con la que hablaba nunca la había escuchado. Ese tono era reservación especial para Malfoy, sin embargo, ese tono lo estaba usando en mí.

La saeta se movió un poco y ella se aferro aun mas a la escoba, verla así, un tanto desprotegida, alejada de mi, negándose a mi ayuda... hizo que me diera cuenta de una cosa.  
Me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amiga, ¡estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga!  
La escoba volvió a moverse y entonces ella se abrazo a mí.

-Fui un verdadero estúpido, yo no quería que te asustaras...-le confesé y ella asintió

-Solo h-has que ba-je. -dijo tartamudeando. No supe muy bien porque pero hundí mi rostro en su cuello profundizando mas el abrazo y juro por Godric Gryffindor y sus descendientes que escuche una exhalación cuando ello lo sintió. No evite sonreír aunque lo hice (eso creo) con un poco de disimulo.

-Pero, ¿me perdonas? -pregunte y _sin querer_ mis labios rozaron su cuello, y fue suficiente para que quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. Ella hizo el amago de separarse de mi pero, _no_ lo hizo. -Lo harás ¿cierto? -insistí y u leve contacto entre mi lengua y su cuello la hizo estremecerse encajando las uñas en mi espalda.

Tal vez Hermione creía que esos contactos habían sido producto del movimiento constante e impreciso de la escoba, por lo que intento separarse un poco, pero yo solo le permití lo suficiente como para que nuestras narices se rozaran.

Eran en verdad escasos centímetros, solo necesitaba de un empujón...

-Harry... -mascullo nerviosa mientras yo me acercaba, sus mejillas se iban tornando rosadas y su reparación se había vuelto agitada. Y sucedió, nuestros labios de presentaron y se reconocieron enseguida. Ellos eran míos y solo míos, así como yo lo era de ella.

¿Desde cuando ella provoca esto en mí?  
_Desde siempre..._ dijo la voz de mi conciencia, la cual se parece en demasía a la de mi amiga.

No, no era un beso de película, ni siquiera se le acercaba, pero era un beso entre ella y yo, uno que me estaba llevando al cielo... aunque claro yo ya estaba entre las nubes.  
Mis dientes hicieron prisionero a su labio inferior y Hermione exhalo profundamente, abrió su boca quizás para decir algo, sin embargo solo causo que nuestras lenguas se rozaran...  
La abrace por la cintura olvidándome de todo, incluido el hecho de que estábamos sobre una escoba, una escoba a casi treinta metros del suelo... si, había sido un grave error.

La escoba dio una vuelta y sin despegar nuestros labios abrimos los ojos; los de ella ya no reflejaban _tanto_ miedo. Tome rápidamente la escoba para volver a estabilizarla y cuando note que ella volvía a tener los ojos cerrados sentí una chispa electrizante recorrer mi cuerpo entero.

El beso continuo ahora era mas profundo, mis dientes volvían a morder su labio inferior pues acababa de descubrir el porque ella siempre lo mordía, ¿la razón? Simple, era completamente adictivo.  
Me separe para probar su cuello, el cual me había abstenido de hacerlo hacia unos cuantos minutos, o bien podrían haber sido horas. Y me sorprendí, toda ella era deliciosa y un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna me hizo reaccionar, o posiblemente lo que me hizo reaccionar fueron sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda por segunda ocasión.

Inconsciente o _muy conscientemente_ lleve la escoba hasta el bosque prohibido donde tras varios hechizos continuamos con los que se nos dificultaba por estar en una escoba.

La besaba  
Me besaba  
¡Nos besábamos! Y de una manera de la cual yo jamás me habría imaginado.

Ella gemía, bueno en realidad ella intentaba no hacerlo, pero yo lo sabia.  
Mis manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, conociéndola, reconociéndola y probándola. La túnica se veía mucho mejor en el suelo, y se veía aun mejor junto con el suéter, la bufanda y mi camiseta.  
La tome con ambas manos por la cintura y ella se estremeció.

-Ha-Harry... esst... -la frase concluyo justo sobre mi boca, ambas se volvían una. Nuestras lenguas se volvían una sola, y ambos nos volvíamos uno...  
Ese juego se estaba prolongando al grado de quererlo llevar hasta donde fuese necesario, y si no hubiese sido por la demanda de aire de la cual era exigido yo jamás la hubiera soltado.  
Pero juro que me era mas gratificante seguirla besando que recuperar el aire perdido, el cual aun seguía perdiendo...

Abrí los ojos mientras ella los tenia cerrados, era hermosa, siempre lo había sido sin necesidad de colocarse miles de accesorios tampoco necesitaba usar ropa diminuta para que alguien volteara a verla y de repente sentí un poco de ira al imaginar a otro observándola. La apreté contra mí, como si eso fuese suficiente para tenerla conmigo.

_Y lo era._

-Por favor... -susurro aun con los ojos cerrados. Pase la lengua por mis labios, saboreé incluso antes de volver a probarlos pero mi boca se dirigió a su frente.

Ella reacciono. Intento caminar hacia el castillo pero mi mano atrapo la suya...

Y con eso basto.

Volví a besarla y al sentirla corresponder una sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

-¿Desde cuando Hermione?, ¿Desde cuando provocas tanto en mi?

La sorpresa era evidente, y pronto su mirada se cubrió por la ternura. Quise decirle lo que había descubierto, quise gritarle lo que estaba sintiendo, pero cada una de las palabras parecían perderse en mi garganta. Coloque mis manos alrededor de su rostro, nos miramos fijamente.

Como nunca.  
Como siempre...

-Yo también. -dijo.

Y me basto. Aquello era demasiado. Mas de lo que me esperaba. Yo la amaba de una manera en la que no podía explicarla. Y al parecer, por lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, ella igual.

Río mientras se sonrojaba por completo.

-Desde siempre. -Le susurre al oído. Y ella volvió a tener los pies en el preciado suelo.

Caminábamos en dirección al castillo. Riendo, mirándonos, besándonos... Parecía que queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
Me sorprendí cuando ella puso la escoba en mi mano, me sonrió con malicia y musito.

-¿Cuándo volvemos a tener mis "clases de vuelo"? -reí. Pase una pierna por la escoba y la senté a ella frente mío. Mi vista tenía como objetivo el techo del colegio.

Si queríamos recuperar siete años perdidos era mejor comenzar ahora, además... esa seria una clase de vuelo que Hermione jamás olvidaría.

* * *

**¿F**unciona eso de la "evolución"?  
Espero que les guste y como saben lo unico que pido a cambio es un Review...

¿Qué dices, me lo das?

**Edi**_ta_do

-Y si, tarde mas de lo esperado. Doña Inspiración ¡Regresa!-

**N**os seguimos leyendo.

_Eme._

* * *


End file.
